Conventionally, there has been known technologies for distributing traffic information to a navigation system. For example, in the technique disclosed in Patent Citation 1, the traffic information is acquired in response to an instruction given by a user operation for the navigation system or an automatically given instruction. Moreover, the Patent Citation 1 discloses that in the case where a traveling route is set and a route guidance processing is being executed, the traffic information included in the predetermined area in accordance with the traveling route is sent, while in the case where the traveling route is not set, the traffic information on the predetermined area around the position of the own vehicle is sent.